Litterae Plinii
'Litterae Plinii (Teksten van Plinius)' C.Plinius Tacito suo s. Je vraagt dat ik het einde van mijn oom beschrijf, opdat je des te echter kan overleveren aan de nakomelingen. Ik bedank je daarvoor; want ik zie dat voor zijn dood de onsterfelijke roem is weggelegd, als ze door jou wordt verheerlijkt. Hoewel hij immers stierf door de nederlaag van zeer mooie gebieden zoals volkeren, zoals steden, gedenkwaardig voorval als het ware om altijd te leven, en hoewel hij zelf veel en blijvende werken geschreven heeft, toch zal de oneindigheid van jouw geschriften veel toevoegen aan zijn voortbestaan. Erat Miseni… Hij was in Misene en hij bestuurde met zijn gezag (< door zijn macht), in eigen persoon, de vloot. Op 24 augustus, op bijna het zevende uur, maakt mijn moeder hem erop attent dat een wolk met ongewone grootte en soort verschijnt. Nadat hij een zonnebad genomen had (de zon gebruikt had) en daarna een koud bad genomen had, geluncht had, was hij liggend aan het studeren. Hij eiste zijn sandalen en beklom de plaats waaruit dat mirakel het best kon bekeken worden. Nubes… De wolk ontstond – het was onzeker voor de bekijkenden van veraf, uit welke berg (later heeft men vernomen dat het de Vesuvius was.) – waarvan geen enkele andere boom de gelijkenis en vorm zou kunnen uitdrukken dan de pijnboom. Want de wolk ging uiteen, opstijgend in de hoogte als het ware uit een zeer hoge stam, in verschillende takken. –ik geloof, omdat ze door een nieuwe wind omhooggevoerd werd, die vervolgens verzwakt is en achtergelaten; ofwel werd ze door haar eigen gewicht overwonnen en werd ze ijl in de breedte, soms was ze wit, soms vuil en gevlekt, al afhankelijk of ze aarde of as opgeheven had. Een onverwacht bericht, verandering in de plannen. Hij ging het huis uit, ontving een bericht van Rectina van Tascus die verschrikt was door het dreigende gevaar (want haar landgoed lag aan de voet van de Vesuvius) en er was geen enkele vlucht (mogelijk), behalve met de boot; ze smeekte dat hij haar ontrukte uit zo ’n groot gevaar. Hij wijzigde zijn plan en, wat hij begonnen was uit wetenschappelijke interesse, voerde hij nu uit uit grootmoedigheid (met een groot hart). Hij leidde de vierriemers uit de haven weg, ging zelf aan voord, niet alleen om hulp te brengen aan Rectina, maar aan velen (de bekoorlijkheid van de kust was immer drukbezocht). De dreiging wordt groter, Plinius Maior is niet uit zijn lood te slaan Er viel al as op de schepen, hoe dichterbij ze kwamen, des te dichter en warmer die was; ook al puimstenen en zwarte en brandende en door het vuur gebroken stenen (vielen); en er was al een plotse ondiepte en de stranden waren al ontoegankelijk door de instorting van de berg. Een beetje twijfelend of hij terug zou (buigen) keren, zei hij weldra aan de stuurman, die aanmaande om het zo te doen : “Het lot helpt de dapperen: Ga naar Pomponianus!” Deze was in Stabiae. Een nacht onder een vulkaan Intussen flakkerden uit de Vesuviusberg vanuit meerdere plaatsen zeer brede vlammen en hoge vuren op, waarvan de schittering en de helderheid verduidelijkt werd door de duisternis van de nacht. Toen gaf hij zich aan de rust en hij rustte met een zeer echte slaap. Want de ademhaling, die bij hem door de omvang van zijn lichaam nog al zwaar en luidruchtig was, werd gehoord door diegenen die kwamen en die de drempel voorbijgingen. Maar de binnenplaats, van waaruit het tuinpavilioen werd betreden, was al zo omhooggekomen en was al helemaal door gemengde puimstenen en as gevuld, zodat, als er langer verblijf zou zijn in de slaapkamer, zou de uitgang onmogelijk zijn. Excitatus… Wakker geworden kwam hij tevoorschijn en hij voegde zich terug bij Pomponianus en de overigen, die wakker gebleven waren. Ze overlegden gemeenschappelijk of ze binnen de huizen (< tussen de daken) bleven of ze zouden zwerven in de open lucht. Want door talrijke en hevige schokken wankelden de daken en ze schenen als het ware, gelicht uit hun funderingen, nu naar hier, nu naar daar te bewegen. Anderzijds, onder de blote hemel werd de val van puimstenen gevreesd, hoewel die ook licht en poreus waren (zij het ook licht en poreus); de vergelijking van de gevaren koos dit. De ene overweging haalde het van de andere, en bij de anderen haalde de angst voor het ene de angst voor het andere het. Ze bonden de hoofdkussens die op de hoofden geplaatst waren vast met linten; dit was de bescherming tegen de vallende dingen. Op andere plaatsen was het al dag, ginder was de nacht zwarter en dichter dan alle nachten, die vele fakkels en verschillende lichten toch licht gaven/verlichtten. Vlucht en dood van Plinius Maior Het beviel hem om weg te gaan naar de kust en van dichtbij te kijken of de zee soms al toeliet (om weg te varen) ; die nog altijd woest en ongunstig bleef. Daar liggend op een neergegooid doek, eiste hij een keer en opnieuw koud (water) en hij dronk. Vervolgens deden de vlammen en de voorbode van de vlammen, de geur van zwavel, de anderen vluchten, en wekten hem. Steunend op twee slaafjes stond hij recht en zakte dadelijk ineen, naar ik vermoed, door de adem die verhinderd was door al te dikke rook en door een gesloten luchtpijp, die bij hem van nature ongezond en vernauwd en dikwijls hijgend was. Wanneer de dag teruggegeven was (die vanaf de dag, die hij voor het laatst gezien had, de derde was), is zijn lichaam intact teruggevonden, ongeschonden en bedekt, zoals hij gekleed was: de houding van zijn lichaam was gelijkender op een rustende dan op een dode. Het slot (einde van de eerste brief) '''Intussen waren ik en mijn moeder in Misene. Maar niets (daarvan) behoort tot de geschiedenis, ook wou jij niets anders weten dan over zijn dood. Ik zal er dus een eind aan maken. Eén ding zal ik (nog) toevoegen: alles waar ik deel aan had genomen, en dat ik dadelijk erna had gehoord, wanneer de meest echte dingen werden vermeld, heb ik getrouw beschreven. Jij zal de meest zinvolle dingen uitkiezen. Het is immers iets anders een brief te schrijven dan een geschiedenis, iets anders aan een vriend dan aan iedereen te schrijven. Het ga je goed. '''P40 (werkschrift) e.v. C. PLinius Calpurniae suae s. (scribis…) C. Plinius groet Calpurnia. Je schrijft dat je niet in geringe mate getroffen wordt door mijn afwezigheid en dat je één troost hebt, namelijk dat je mijn brieven in plaats van mij vasthoudt, ook dat je je vaak op mijn plaats plaatst. Het is aangenaam, dat je ons mist, aangenaam dat je troost vindt door deze verachtende middelen. Ik, van mijn kant, lees herhaaldelijk jouw brieven en ik neem ze herhaaldelijk, alsof ze nieuw zijn, in mijn hand. Maar ik word des te meer in brand gestoken tot verlangen naar jou. Want hoeveel lieflijkheid is er in de gesprekken van deze (persoon), van wie de brieven zoveel (van) lieflijkheid hebben! Schrijf jij toch zoveel mogelijk, ofschoon dit mij zo blij maakt, dat het me foltert. Het ga je goed. C. PLinius Calpurniae suae s. (incridible…) Het is ongelooflijk hoeveel ik word vastgehouden door verlangen naar jou. De oorzaak is ten eerste de liefde, vervolgens omdat we niet gewoon zijn van elkaar afwezig te zijn. Daardoor komt het dat ik een groot deel van de nacht wakker voltooi met jou in beeld (=gedachten), daardoor komt het dat overdag, op welke uren ik gewoon ben je te zien, zoals zeer echt wordt gezegd, mijn voeten zelf me leiden naar jouw kamer; daardoor komt het dat ik mij ziek en neerslachtig en gelijkend op een uitgeslotene bij een lege kamer terugtrek. Een tijd mist deze folteringen, waarop ik in beslag genomen word door de processen van mijn vrienden op de markt. Bedenk jij, welk mijn leven is, voor wie rust is in het werk, troost in ellende en zorgen. Het ga je goed. Een kinderloos huwelijk C. Plinius groet de grootvader van de echtgenote, Fabatus (grootvader van Calp.) Hoe meer je verlangt uit ons achterkleinkinderen te zien, des te triestiger zal je horen, dat je kleindochter een miskraam heeft gehad, doordat ze, jong als ze is, niet wist dat ze zwanger was en doordat ze hierdoor dingen nagelaten heeft die door zwangeren moeten bewaakt worden, en doordat ze deed wat moest nagelaten worden; ze heeft geboet voor deze fout en met grote lessen, weggeleid naar het grootste gevaar. Dus, hoewel het noodzakelijk is, dat je er zwaar aan tilt dat je ouderdom verstoken is van nakomelingen die als het ware klaar waren, toch moet je de goden danken omdat ze zo voor jou voor het ogenblik (< in de aanwezige dingen) de achterkleinkinderen hebben geweigerd, om je kleindochter te redden, om deze terug te geven, deze vruchtbaarheid zelf maakt de hoop zekerder bij ons, hoewel deze maar weinig voorspoedig beproefd is. Ik spoor je nu aan, waarschuw je, bevestig je, met dezelfde middelen als waarmee ik mezelf waarschuw, bevestig, aanspoor. En jij verlangt immers niet vuriger achterkleinkinderen dan ik kinderen, waarvoor ik me voorstel van mijn en jouw kant een gunstige weg voor ereambten en al te breed gehoorde namen en een oude stamboom (< niet plotse dodenmaskers) te zullen achterlaten, als ze maar geboren worden en deze pijn van ons in vrede veranderen.Het ga je goed. Hispullae (cum sis…) C.Pllinius groet Calpurnia Hispulla Aangezien je een voorbeeld bent van respect voor de familie, en je je broer, uitstekend en gesteld op jou, met gelijke liefde bemind hebt, en je zijn dochter als de jouwe bemint, en je niet alleen de genegenheid voor haar van een tante, maar ook de genegenheid van een verloren vader schenkt, twijfel ik niet dat dit voor jou tot vreugde zal zijn, wanneer je verneemt dat ze haar vader waardig blijkt, jou waardig, haar opa waardig. Haar scherpzinnigheid is zeer groot, haar soberheid is zeer groot; ze houdt van mij, wat een teken is van deugdzaamheid, hierbij komt de studie van literatuur nog bij, die ze uit liefde voor mij heeft opgevat: ze heeft mijn brieven, ze leest ze, ze leert ze zelfs vanbuiten. Door welke bezorgdheid wordt ze getroffen, wanneer ik een pleidooi schijn te zullen houden, hoeveel vreugde, wanneer ik onderhandel. Ze zoekt mensen die melden aan haar (om haar te melden) welke bijval, welke toejuichingen ik opgewekt heb, welk succes ik behaald heb. Zij ook, als ik ooit voorlees, zit ze dichtbij, afgescheiden door een gordijn, vangt ze onze lofprijzingen op met zeer begerige oren. Ze zingt mijn verzen ook en begeleidt ze met een citer, terwijl niet een of ander meester haar les geeft, maar de liefde, die de beste meester is. Om deze redenen word ik geleid naar zeer zekere hoop (= ik ben er vrij zeker van) dat de eendracht voor ons eeuwig zal zijn en groeiend van dag tot dag; Ze bemint immers niet mijn leeftijd of mijn lichaam, die geleidelijk aftakelen en ouder worden, maar de roem. Je kan niets anders verwachten van haar, die door jouw handen opgevoed is, door jouw regels onderricht is, die niets in jouw huis gezien heeft, tenzij onberispelijk en eerbaar gedrag, die tenslotte ten gevolge van jouw voorspraak, ze gewoon geworden is, mij te beminnen. Want, aangezien je mijn moeder respecteerde als een familielid, was je gewoon mij dadelijk van jongsafaan te vormen, mij te prijzen, mij te voorspellen zo iemand te zullen worden als ik nu mijn echtgenote lijk. We danken je dus om het meest, ik omdat je haar aan mij hebt gegeven, zij omdat je mij aan haar hebt gegeven, alsof jij ons voor elkaar hebt gekozen. Het ga je goed. 'Calvisius (Omne…) ' C. Plinius groet Calvisius. Ik heb deze tijd helemaal doorgebracht in volle rust, tussen de schrijftafeltjes en de boeken. “Op welke manier”, vraag je “heb je dat gekund in de stad?” Er waren wedrennen, door welke soort van spektakel ik zelfs niet het lichtste wordt (gehouden) aangetrokken. Er is niets nieuw, er is niets afwisselend, er is niets dat volstaat om het zelfs niet één keer bekeken te hebben. Des te meer ben ik verbaasd dat zoveel duizenden mannen zo kinderlijk telkens opnieuw verlangen, de rennende paarden en de mannen die op de strijdwagens staan, te zien. Als ze toch aangetrokken zouden worden door de snelheid van de paarden of de kunst van de mensen, zou er nog enige logica zijn, nu supporteren ze voor de kleur van de menners, ze houden van de kleur van de menners, en als deze kleur daarheen, die kleur hierheen overgebracht werd, in de ren zelf, in het midden van de strijd, zou de inzet en de gunst overgebracht worden, en zullen ze die wagenmenners die ze van ver kennen en van wie ze de namen dikwijls schreeuwen, achterlaten. Zoveel dank is er, zoveel gezag is er in een goedkoop truitje, ik ga voorbij het volk (zwijg over), dat nog goedkoper is dan een truitje, maar bij bepaalde ernstige mannen. En wanneer ik bedenk dat die zo onverzadigbaar blijven zitten in een zinloze, koude en saaie (< aanslepende) zaak, heb ik enig genot dat ik niet word gegrepen door dit genot. En gedurende deze dagen plaats ik mijn vrije tijd zeer graag in de literatuur, die (de dagen) anderen verliezen door werkloze bezigheden. Het ga je goed. ''' '''Plinius en zijn slaven 'C.Plinius groet Paternus. ' '''De ziektes van de mijnen (slaven) hebben mij diep getroffen, ook de sterfgevallen en zeker van jongemannen. Er zijn 2 troosten, volstrekt niet opgewassen tegen zo’n grote pijn, toch zijn het troosten: één is de mogelijkheid om ze vrij te laten (ik schijn ze immers helemaal niet te vroeg verloren te hebben, die ik al als vrijen vrij heb verloren), het andere is, dat ik de slaven toelaat, ook als het ware testamenten te maken en ik bewaak ze als wettelijk. Ze bevelen en ze vragen dat wat hen goed schijnt (naar eigen goeddunken), ik gehoorzaam als een bevolene. Ze verdelen, ze schenken, ze laten achter, tenminste binnen het huis; want voor de slaven is het huis een soort van republiek, als het ware een staat. Maar hoewel ik door deze troosten tot rust zal komen, word ik ontmoedigd en word ik gebroken, door diezelfde menselijkheid die me ertoe beweegt om dit zelf toe te staan. Daarom zou ik toch niet willen harder worden. Ik weet goed (< niet niet) dat anderen dergelijke gevallen niets meer noemen dan een schadegeval, en dat die zich grote en verstandige mensen vinden. En of dezen groot en verstandig zijn, weet ik niet; ze zijn geen mensen. Het is immers eigen aan de mens, getroffen te worden door de pijn, de pijn te voelen, toch weerstand te biedend en troosten toe te staan, het is niet eigen aan de mens gebrek te hebben aan troosten. Maar ik heb misschien meer over deze dingen gezegd dan ik moest, maar minder dan ik wou. Er is immers een bepaald genot in pijn lijden, vooral als men (